


Perfect Clarity - Part 2

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, The Big Reveal, Wedding Dress Sex, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: April 2019Making up, getting loved up, coughing up a big secret.*‘Danny flops on the bed, ‘I haven’t been in here very often. This is where the Virtue Moir magic happens, eh?’ He pats the bed.‘Ewww, you’re a fuckwit Dan. Don’t think about my girl like that’ he sighs.‘Little bro, thinking about you and your girl like that is one of Canada’s national pastimes’. Charlie replies, reaching over to high five Danny.’





	Perfect Clarity - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made all the way through to this part of the story, you deserve a medal. Truly. 
> 
> Thanks for staying interested in my little universe of unrealistic fluffiness. I am enjoying my benevolent dictatorship where all characters say nice things and are mostly loved up.

Perfect Clarity - Part 2

‘You know what kills me the most? You know what is making my chest physically ache right now?’ his voice is raised.

She stares with wide eyes.

‘That the time’, he pauses to gulp down a sob, ‘that the time in our relationship when I’ve liked you the absolute least is the day we got married’.

At that he storms out the door and disappears into the now busy hallway.

*

She charges out of the Prayer Room and follows him down the hallway. He does not get to storm out like that. Fuck him. She is not starting off their marriage by having a fight. And, one of their biggest fights in recent times, at that. No way. They are gonna deal with this right now. 

They don’t often fight. Bicker, yes. Disagree, yes. But old-school Canton style yelling? Highly unusual these days. Despite Virtue Moir folklore, which historically paints her as the passive peacemaker, they’re evenly matched in pushing each other’s buttons and stridently putting forward their opinions. That’s one of the best parts of their relationship - equal partners in everything from skating to sex to squabbling.

She strides after him, wishing she wasn’t wearing heels, finally catching him as he steps out of the building into the sunshine. It seems symbolic. Into the light they go.

She walks beside him, sliding her hand into his and lacing their fingers. Please hold my hand, please hold my hand, please hold my hand, her head and heart chant in unison.

He doesn’t acknowledge her presence but he softly squeezes her hand. Once. Quickly. Relief washes over her. 

‘I would prefer to be left alone to sulk’, he huffs as they cross the road. He drops her hand. 

She’s not having it, they are resolving this right now, so she scopes up his hand again on the backswing. 

‘That’s too bad. I’m the stereotypical clingy wife’ she responds, nudging his shoulder with her own. That earns her a tiny chuckle. She’s knows his modus operandi - now that she’s successfully chipped away at his crankiness he’ll make the next conciliatory move.

They’re passing the small alley they stopped to kiss in on their way to the registry. Their eyes meet. ‘Oh, for fucks sake’ he mutters and he leads her into the alley. Aha, just as she expected.

He leans her against the same wall from earlier in the day and tenderly kisses her cheek. Then he steps back and places his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. She knows this too - the classic Scott Moir defensive pose.

‘I have to congratulate you,’ he says when he finally looks up.

‘Oh, yeah. For what?’ she plays along.

‘For marrying a man capable of world’s biggest over-reaction’ he smiles weakly.

‘You speak the truth’, she says taking a step towards him ‘but he also has many good qualities’.

He inches forwards. ‘That’s very generous of you’ he concedes.

‘I know’ she shrugs and takes another step in his direction, ‘but he’s the father of my unborn child and my business partner, so I feel morally and contractually obligated to him’. She gives him a wink.

He closes the space between them. As he does so he wraps his arms around her waist draws her flush to his body. They’re touching from thigh to chest. He sighs into her. 

‘I’m sorry for my atrocious behaviour back there. I was angry and hurt and went straight into douchebag mode’, he confesses into her neck. ‘I had built up the moment in my mind to such a huge extent that when it didn’t meet my expectations it killed me’.

She rubs her hands up over his shoulders, across to his neck and entwines her hands behind his head. ‘I get it, I do. It’s legitimate to feel that way and to tell me about it. But not like that. I don’t like it when you raise your voice at me or drag me around like I’m a child. It’s not respectful or kind. It’s not ‘us’. We’re better at ‘us’ than having a fight in the registry Prayer Room sixty seconds after we get married’. 

He squeezes her gently, ‘I’m really sorry, Sweetheart. Everything you just said is right. That was not respectful or kind. I shouldn’t have treated you that way. I feel like a fucking moron’. He kisses her temple. ‘I love you so very, very much. Can I tell you three things?’ he asks gently.

She nods, running hers hand through his hair and reclasping them behind his head.

‘I. Am. Sorry’.

She smiles her gorgeous, genuine smile. She loves his mushy heart. Loves that he’s so good at telling her how he feels.

‘Oh Moir, can I tell you three equally as sappy things?’ 

It’s his turn to nod.

‘I. Forgive. You’.

She imagines they’re standing there looking at each other like two lovestruck idiots, until he finally moves in to kiss her. Before he touches her lips he whispers, ‘This is our first kiss as husband and wife’.

She whispers back, ‘Make it a good one, eh?’

He gives a small laugh before leisurely touching his lips to hers. He kisses her softly, tenderly before turning his head and applying more pressure. He teases his tongue into her mouth and curves it around before opening his mouth further and letting their tongues dance together. She feels the swoop low in her belly. My God, she loves kissing this man.

When they part he’s got the sparkle back in his eyes. The crappy part of the morning in no way forgotten, but relegated to less a prominent part of their shared memory.

‘You’re the one, Scott. There is no one else for me’.

‘I’m so glad’, he breathes into her ear. 

*

‘I have a little treat for you’ he announces when they get back to their hotel lobby. 

‘Really?’ her face lights up as they enter the lift.

‘Really. Only the best for my girl on her wedding day’. He cups her face and kisses her softly as the lift travels upwards to their floor. God, how did he get so fucking lucky? She’s one in a million.

‘After you’ he gestures once the lift doors open. As they walk down the hallway he grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. 

‘Love you Virtch’ he declares.

‘Back at you’ she shrugs her shoulders in that adorable way she does.

They enter their suite and she gasps. He’d arranged for their suite to be filled with large vases of pink peonies and ivory hydrangeas. It looks spectacular. Just what he wanted.

The dining table is set with a linen tablecloth and another low, small arrangement of peonies and hydrangeas. The table is set for a champagne breakfast and on her plate is a Tiffany’s box.

‘Scott’, she hums, ‘this is amazing’.

‘I arranged it yesterday, before my lacklustre behaviour of this morning. I’m glad I did, you deserve something special after my clusterfucked carry on’. 

‘Let’s forget about the fighty part of the morning. I want food. And can I open the box? Please, please, please,’ she jumps up and down on the spot.

‘Tessa Jane, your physical enthusiasm for presents is completely at odds with your professional game face. People wouldn’t believe you’re the same person’ he scoffs.

‘Ah yes, but it’s only you that gets to see true life Tessa Jane’s present-loving heart laid bare. Pass me the pretty box please’, she makes grabby fingers in his direction.

He hands it to her and kisses her mouth. ‘I love you. Thanks for marrying me and having my baby’.

‘You’re very welcome’ she says almost shyly, kissing him one, two, three times on the mouth.

*

She carefully opens the box and gasps when she sees what’s inside. 

It’s a Tiffany key on a very long chain. It’s the Kaleidoscope key she was admiring when they collected their rings yesterday. The key and chain are white gold, matching her engagement and wedding rings. The key is decorated with diamonds. Lots of diamonds. It’s an extravagant gift. About $15,000 worth of extravagant. But that’s not what’s touched her, it’s his quiet observation of the fact she liked it. She never mentioned it to him, he must have been watching her. 

‘How did...’

He interrupts her, ‘I know my girl’ he says wistfully. 

He takes the pendant out of the box and fastens the clasp of the chain behind her head. The key sits low on her chest, at her breast bone. 

‘I thought you might like to put our rings on the chain too, when we’re out and aren’t ready for people to see them yet’ he suggests.

‘I would love to do that’ she says through tears. So thoughtful, he’s always so thoughtful.

‘I don’t have anything for you’, she confesses. 

‘Yeah you do. You’re keeping our baby safe. That’s the best gift ever’. 

He smiles and bops her nose. ‘Let’s eat’.

*

Over a long breakfast they discuss how they are going to tell their families their news.

In the end they decide on something simple. They’ll announce at the start of the dinner they’re having for everyone next week. The stars have aligned and all their siblings will be in either London or Ilderton. They’ll get a small wedding cake made and have it for dessert.

They talk and talk and talk. About family, about work, about the baby, about the Leafs, about a summer holiday, about buying a new car and about skating gossip. Life feels good.

‘What would my bride like to do next? Shall we get changed and watch a movie in bed?’ 

‘Nope’, she replies popping the ‘p’.

‘I see. Wanna fuck against the window in our wedding clothes?’ he tilts his head and smirks.

‘Thought you’d never ask’.

*

Forty five minutes later she’s enjoying the view from their 27th floor hotel room, bent over at the waist with her hands resting on the window sill. She’s still wearing her gorgeous pale green dress. The soft, flowing fabric of her full pleated skirt is gathered in his hands, exposing her from behind. He has his dress pants around his ankles, slumped in a mess over his shoes and he is still wearing his unbuttoned shirt and tie. 

He is holding her hips while he slides his cock in and out of her pussy.

‘I’m so glad the sex hasn’t gone to shit now we’re married’ she moans.

‘You were worried?’ he chuffs.

‘I’m always worried. After the fame, I’m only in this relationship for the orgasms’.

‘Holy shit you’re ridiculous’ he chortles. ‘Ridiculous but so fucking sexy. I’m almost there, Sweetheart. This here? So good. You OK?

‘Harder. Bit faster. Please. Please’ she pants.

He complies. 

‘That’s it, that’s exactly how I want it. This is very OK, I’m right with you. Do that thing you do with your hand. Can you find my clit under all that fabric?’

‘Yes’, he hisses as his hand leaves her hip, snakes between her legs and he slowly circles the palm of his hand against her.

‘Oh my God’, she sighs ‘I’m going to come. Can we? Together?’

At that they do.

It’s a mess of stroking and pants and ‘I love yous’ and ‘thank yous’ and him peppering her neck with kisses. 

‘Married sex. Your thoughts?’ she asks.

‘Doesn’t disappoint,’ he heaves.

*

‘There’s is nothing better than a post-sex movie, am I right?’ he asks. She’s in his arms and they’re snuggled up against a ridiculous number of pillows on the hotel bed.

‘Hell, yes’ she implores ‘Definitely. You are more than right’ she affirms with a mouth full of popcorn.

‘Do you reckon this is a Virtue Moir thing or an everybody thing?’ He’s rubbing her lower back with his left hand and eating peanut M&Ms with his right. 

‘Hmmm, dunno. Did you watch post-sex movies with others?’

He ponders. ‘No. You?

‘You know I didn’t! I was either packing them out the door or pretending to be asleep’ she laughs.

‘In their defence Tess, I bet they were busting to snuggle with you afterwards and watch a movie. But I’m glad they didn’t. Those fuckers’ he growls.

‘Love the low key possessiveness there, new husband. What about you? Kaitlyn?’

‘No movies but we definitely lay around and talked after sex. But it’s different with you’. He kisses the apple of her cheek.

‘Why?’ She looks him in the eyes.

‘Well, with you it feels like home. It’s relaxed and comfortable. We always laugh. It feels easy. With Kait it felt formulaic. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to be there but it didn’t feel instinctive like it does with you’ he looks to her to see if she understood what he said.

She gives a silent nod and he knows she feels the same way.

After the movie they laze around half asleep until he summons some energy and sits up on the bed.

‘Alright, let’s recap wedding day activities so far - got married, made out in an alleyway, champagne breakfast, fucked like rabbits, movie in bed. And all before midday’. 

She nods in agreement.

‘What else are you going to do with me, my beautiful wife?’

She takes his hand and kisses the skin below his thumb.

‘Everything’ she promises.

*

A week later they’re in Ilderton welcoming their family into their home. It’s a full house. His brothers, their wives and kids, his folks, her mom, her brothers and their families and Jordan. They’ve cleared out some furniture and organised one long table for everyone to sit together.

It’s loud and happy and their nieces and nephews are being adorable. It’s so nice to have everyone together. 

Her reverie is broken by Jordan dragging her into the laundry room.

Jordan pokes her in the chest. ‘You, something’s up with you? What is it?’

‘Huh? What do you mean?’ She tries to play it cool. Bloody Jordan and her sister-spidey sense.

‘You’re all glowy. You look way better than usual. Did you get Botox and have that facial peel without me? We made a sister pact to do that together. Tell me you haven’t betrayed the sister code’, Jordan implores.

‘Firstly, rude. And I would never betray the sister code! Holy shit Jord, I feel you’re betraying the sister code by accusing me of betraying the sister code’ she hisses.

‘Frown. Right now. Do it’, Jordan orders.

She frowns and Jordan is appeased.

‘Jord, I’ve just been out in the sun. But thanks for the backhanded compliments, I think’ she jokes.

They look at each other she pokes her tongue out at her older sister. 

‘Love you Tessie’ Jordan says with a broad grin. ‘Thanks for taking our mutual non-wrinkliness seriously’.

‘What are sisters for?’ she spins Jordan around, taps her on the shoulder, jumps up and gets a piggy back out to join everyone.

*

They’ve snuck upstairs to their bedroom to confirm the plan for their big reveal.

‘I feel nervous. Like I’m about to sit a test. Or tell my parents I crashed the car. You?’ he asks. 

‘This is like the time Patch caught us kissing while we were sitting on his desk. I still remember the way his eyes bore into my soul. And the shame I felt when he simply said ‘This is not appropriate, non?’ She bristles at the memory. 

He’s about to respond to her when Charlie and Danny come barrelling through their bedroom door.

‘T, your Mom is looking for you downstairs’ Charlie says.

She winks at her brothers-in-law and stops to kiss Scott on the side of the mouth as she leaves the room. He slaps her on her backside ‘See you in two secs, Sweetheart’.

Danny flops on the bed, ‘I haven’t been in here very often. This is where the Virtue Moir magic happens, eh?’ He gratuitously pats the bed.

‘Ewww, you’re a fuckwit Dan. Please don’t think about my girl like that’, he sighs.

‘Little bro, thinking about you and your girl like that is one of Canada’s national pastimes’. Charlie replies, reaching over to high five Danny.

‘We just wanted to come up here and do the brotherly thing - chirp about you and Tess’. 

Charlie pauses.

‘And let you know we’re onto you’.

Fuck. What? What do they know? They’re bluffing. Surely. He hopes like hell he’s wearing his poker face. 

‘We know something is up. It’s why you have assembled the entire esteemed Virtue-Moir clan together. We figured it out - you’re gonna asked Tess to marry you tonight’ Danny declares in an over confident tone.

‘Fuck me, Mom and Dad must have left the best genes until last. No, I can promise you I’m not gonna ask Tess to marry me tonight. Or anytime soon for that matter. We’re happy just the way things are’. 

Everything he just said is completely true, if not completely misleading.

His brothers look confounded. Like they had discovered the secret to everlastingly life but it’s just slipped through their fingers.

‘Really Scotty?’ Charlie asks seriously. ‘We were sure you’d wanna marry Tess now you’re past the Olympics. Wasn’t that your plan? Have you discussed it with her? This is important, man. You gotta think about what shes wants too’.

He’s touched by his brothers’ concern for him and Tess. They’re good men. He wishes he saw them more often.

‘C’mon lets eat’, he says trying to change the topic. He doesn’t to lie to his brothers and he’s worried that if this conversation continues it’s going to be difficult to stay honest.

He moves to the doorway.

‘One thing, eh. We’d don’t have kids and we’re much more nimble than you two sacks of shit. So you’re right, this is where the magic happens. But it also happens in the shower, on our dining table, in front of that mirror, in the back of my truck and on the kitchen counter. And that’s only five examples’. 

He gives them a shit-eating grin and both of his hands flick them the bird. 

‘Brothers. Good day to you both’, he pretends to tip his hat and flees the room just as Charlie and Danny move to chase after him.

*

Everyone is assembled at the table, plates laden with food when Tessa’s niece, Poppy, unintentionally creates mayhem. 

‘Aunty T, this house is really big. Are you and Uncle Scott going to have babies?’ she asks innocently. 

‘Honey, Aunty T and Uncle Scott are busy with their skating, they don’t want babies right now’ Kate answers for them.

‘Yeah, but they have some big news they wanna share, that’s why we’re here, right?’ pipes up Charlie as he smears tomato sauce off one of his kid’s chins.

‘And it isn’t that they’re getting married’ adds Danny ‘we’ve already eliminated that possibility’. 

Casey interjects, ‘Are you buying out Brian and Tracey and going to run the skating program at the Cricket Club?’

‘Oh my God. You’re moving to Vancouver to work with Chiddy. Aren’t you?’ Jordan wails.

His Mom is next, ‘Please don’t tell us your going to work with Marina down in Florida. I raised you better than that Scott Moir’.

‘Are you going back to commentating, in an effort to overcome the atrocities of last time?’ teases Kevin.

‘Holy fuck, please, PLEASE tell us you’re not trying for Beijing’. Charlie wines.

‘Language!’ Charlie’s wife implores.

Kate wades in again ‘Oh, Tess, not another cycle, no’.

Now there’s is a cacophony of voices debating the merits of a fourth Olympic cycle and their chances of medaling.

Their doe-eyed nieces and nephews stare from their parents, to grandparents, to other adults then to each other as the noise in the room escalates with the ferocity of the parley.

‘Did you think it was gonna go like this? he leans into Tess and he’s laughing so hard he can hardly speak.

‘This exceeds my wildest dreams’ she offers in response, resting her arm around his neck to steady herself as she falls about giggling.

Although the discussion is still raging he looks to her and she nods. Time to put them all out of their misery.

‘OK, OK, OK, people who we love most in the world’. This gets everyone’s attention and their mothers smile beatifically at his statement. ‘And should love us back, I might add. Although, we’re not really sure after that feedback’. 

He silently gives Danny and Charlie the bird again. 

‘This has been an enlightening conversation. Thank you all for the unsolicited advice on how we should live our lives. Now, listen up!’

He claps his hands together. 

‘Firstly, the suggestion we’d go to Beijing is just batshit crazy. You know...’

He’s interrupted.

‘Excuse me Scotty’. 

It’s his Dad.

Joe’s been silent this whole time just quietly watching the drama unfold from where he’s sitting at the head of opposite end of the table. His Dad is one of his most treasured people. Solid, firm and loving. He’s just a stand-up guy who’s always been a straight-shooter.

‘Dad?’ 

‘Son, just got two quick questions for you if I may, before you keep talking’

‘Yeah, of course. Shoot’. He’s got no idea where his Dad is going with this. 

A wave of heads quickly turn to Joe, one after another, traveling down the table like a train.

‘Just wondering if you could let us know, ah, when did you kids get married? And how pregnant is Tessie?’

‘Joe! Stop mucking about, they’re about to tell us something!’ Alma admonishes.

‘It’s OK Alma, let the boy answer’. Joe says calmly, never breaking eye contact with his son.

Another wave of head turning runs in the opposite direction, back to where they are standing. All eyes on Tess and himself. 

Silence.

He looks at Tess and smiles. He puts his arm around her shoulders and sweeps her into his side. They look at each and share a kiss.

‘We got married last weekend’ he beams.

‘And the baby is due in November’ Tess adds.

*

Momentarily, it’s quiet.

‘You sneaky bastards’ shouts Charlie.

‘This explains why your boobs look so bloody great’ scoffs Jordan.

‘Aunty T is having a baby after all? asks Poppy.

‘That’s great news, Son’ his Dad smiles.

They look to the Moms. 

The Moms are holding hands. They have tear stained cheeks and matching smiles.

‘Moms, how you doing over there?’ Scott asks.

Neither of them say anything, they simply nod. 

Finally, Kate speaks ‘Are you guys happy?’

‘A little bit’, she cheekily answers through her own tears, wrapping herself into Scott’s embrace. 

He kisses her temple and they look at each other and their parents, taking in the moment.

‘Maybe more than a little bit’ she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - you’re a tippity top human being.


End file.
